danganronpabreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Conference Hall
This is the Conference Hall located inside Hope's Peak Academy. This is the location where Chapter 0's class trial will be hold, under the case of Sakuya's murder. Class Trial Prep Welcome to the introduction of the class trial, unofficially labeled as the Example Trial. Here you will be introduced on how the class trial system works on this Wikia after a murder has occurred and enough clues have been discovered during Investigation Mode. Skills This section details the skills you can unlock by buying them with Monocoins or Hope/Despair Shards. How do you obtain Monocoins, Hope and Despair Shards? By successfully finishing trials. Since this is the very first trial up to date, you will be unable to buy any skills for use during the trial. *'N/A': Enter trial with default stats of 5/5 Influence, available at Level 1 for 0 Monocoins. *'Dead': Must be picked if the student is deceased, and any other skills cannot be picked. Default stats are 0/0 Influence, available at Level 1 for 0 Monocoins. Participants This is where all the participants of this trial are listed. In the case of a suicide (and yes, that is a possible outcome), the victims and deceased people themselves are listed here as well. A student's Influence Bar marks their HP. In the middle of the trial, you can express an argument, and if someone disproves your argument with a Truth Bullet, you lose an Influence Point. You may regain Influence Points by expressing a beneficial statement in which another student can consent with your argument, at 1 Influence Point per consent. Once you've reached zero Influence Points, you will be unable to contribute to the trial unless someone restores your Influence with certain Skills. Alive *'Moshirige' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Natsuko' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Kaiba' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Kasuko' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Shoto Minami' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Hibiki Geijutsu' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Nagumo Komaeda' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Seijurou Akashi' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Ryouta Kise ' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A *'Makoto Hanamiya' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 5/5 **'Skills:' N/A Dead *'Sakuya' **'Level:' 1 **'Influence:' 0/0 **'Skills:' Dead Trial Preparation RP Area Kaiba enters the conference hall, expecting the other students to follow along. "This is where we'll be discussing the incident. We'll all be placed against one of the stands in the center of the room. So everyone, pick a stand." He then approaches one of the stands, and sets up a sign post with Sakuya's gray portrait on it with a cross over it. "Um... Why the need for the sign post?..." Kasuko nervously asks. "Don't you realize? We need to account for it possible being a set-up suicide attempt. While I'm sure there are a few ways of disproving it, we just have to make sure that this is what actually happens." Kaiba replies. Akashi stood on the stand, with no expression on his face. Kise and Makoto did jsut what Akashi did, except Hanamiya was still on his phone. Moshirige, Kasuko, Natsuko, Sho and Nagumo all move to their own stands as well. Hibiki looks to find a blank stand next to Kise. Walking over to it, he stands by the boy."I have a strong feeling this is going to be dark..." He says, blushing and looking at Sakuya's portrait. Kise glanced at te boy before smiling "I can tell you're a bit scared", he said as he sighed "You'll do fine, don't worry. Besides, we already know who the culprit is, so don't feel sad. I have a strange feeling about what will happen when we officially expose the culprit" "You know, huh? That makes me wonder what you discovered on the fourth floor." Moshirige asks. Sho has become impatient. "So what are you pi-faces waiting for? Let's get this trial underway." "Right. Let's do it." Nagumo says. "Here we go." Kaiba adds. "This is it..." Kasuko mutters. "Indeed." Moshirige agrees. Sho makes a sudden outburst. "CAN YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO IT ALREADY?! LET'S GO!" With this, Sho realized he made a slight comedic effect by saying that, but he didn't care. Hibiki looks at Sho, chuckling quietly."Sho is right, let's get this underway." He says, confidently. Category:RP Locations Category:Class Trial Locations Category:Chapter 0